Leif and Lexx's Crazy Summer
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Recently graduated Leif and Lexx decided to have fun with their hardworking older brother. ONE-SHOT!


**I THOUGHT THIS WAS VERY INTERESTING **

Leif and Lexx Loud were bored. The twins of the family and fuck buddies had just completed high school and today was the first day of summer break. They were planning on attending the University of Michigan in the fall. While Leif was the more aggressive of the two (defined by his tendency in youth to get dirty and gross. Also he was the resident mechanic of the Louds), Lexx sometimes did top him.

The two 18 year olds had spent the morning swimming in the pool and now they were lying in the sun, working on their tans, dressed only in matching green speedos. They were both the stereotypical Midwestern boy with pale skin, long limbs, thin waists, blonde hair and perfect smiles. Their cocks were the same size, too, right at eight inches. They also had both known that they were gay since infanthood and growing up with a gay twin brother made the usual ordeal almost painless. Sorta like real life Hitachiin brothers. In addition, their older brother Luke was also gay.

"We could go to the mall." Lexx said.

"And hang out with a bunch of lame middle school kids?" Leif responded.

"How about a movie?" Lexx asked

"There's nothing but shit playing." Leif said

"We could fuck." Lexx suggested.

Leif rolled his eyes. "We need to think up something different. Something exciting. This is only our first day off and already I'm fed up."

The neighborhood was quiet and they were home alone. Their dad Lynn Loud Sr was busy at Aloha Comrade (which now has restaurants throughtout Michigan, giving the Louds a great deal of income), Rita was busy at her office (she was a dentist now), Loki was married with his wife Bebe and 2 children (a 5 year old girl named Callie and 3 year old son named Joji) and lives in San Antonio. He works as a defense contractor. Loni was a fashion designer in Paris and married to Chazette and have a 4 year old daughter named Charlotte. Luke was a famous rocker on tour with his band The Boyz from Asgard and his boyfriend Sam. Lane was a famous comedian living in Chicago with his wife Beatrice and his infant son Coconut. Lynn was married to his sweetheart Francisca and plays for Dallas Cowboys. Him and Francisca have 2 year old named Hank (after Hank Aaron). Lars was studying Comp Lit and Central Eurasian studies at Indiana University. All of his brothers says they are completely useless yet he plans on writing very horrific gothic novels about central Asia in the future. He was staying in Bloomington for the summer. Levi was a professor of atomic science at Caltech. Despite being 16, he's already won a Nobel Prize for his invention of portable houses. And he is constantly being published by _Science_. Leon was 12 and spending the day at his friends house. Lincoln was the middle brother and the one who has seen the most dramatic growth. From a scrawny little pipsqueak he grew to be a 6'1 (taller than both Lynn Loud Sr and Loki) muscular hunk of a man. And handsome. Like extremely handsome. Like he could literally mop the floor with any male Hollywood star in the looks department. He was also married to Ronnie Anne and was expecting in September. Majoring in Horticulture, he opened up his own flower shop and it has become an instant success. So much that he could afford his own 2 story house next to the one he grew up in. He thought about being close to family in case something goes wrong. Ronnie Anne wanted to move to Florida and they decided to move when their child enrolls in kindergarten.

The neighborhood was quiet, that is, except for Lincoln. He was obviously off today because he'd been running his lawn mower for the past couple of hours.

"What do you think of Lincoln?" Leif asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Lexx responded

"Do you think he's hot?" Leif asked again.

"Dude are you sick? He's our brother!" Lexx said.

"I know but damn he is smoking hot! Like you'd have to find a guy from those anime you always watch to equal his level of handsomeness!" Leif exclaimed. Lexx looked at him again and had to agree. Lincoln was by far the most attractive man they have ever seen and considering their libido that is really saying something.

"Okay I admit it. He is an angel. He looks like Sebastian Michaelis and Takumi Usui combined!" Lexx said. He was a huge anime fan."Who?" asked Leif.

"From _Black Butler_ and _Maid Sama_." said Lexx.

"Oh. Whatever. So do you think we should seduce him?" Leif asked.

"Again. Fucking no! He's our brother! That is sick on so many levels!" Lexx said."Lexx, how many guys have we done over the years?" asked Leif.

"Around 340, 350. Why?" said Lexx.

"And aren't you always up for new challenges?" Leif asked his brother.

"Well, yeah." said Lexx."Then won't having Lincoln fuck you be the biggest challenge of your life?" asked Leif. Lexx pondered on that. Sure Lincoln was his brother and it'd definitely be wrong to go after him yet his urges were getting too strong to ignore. Lincoln was a hot piece of ass and he needed him. Now!

"Fine. I'll do it." Lexx admitted.

"Great! I'll call him over!." Leif replied.

He jumped up and walked over to the fence that divided the yards and stuck his head over.

"Hey, Lincoln!" he called. "I've got some ice cold tea in the fridge if you're interested. Come on over and get some, it's too hot to keep mowing."

"That sounds really good, little bro! I'll be right over." Lexx heard Lincoln reply. His voice sounded like every otome game option combined. Lexx was already getting hard.

Leif came back to where Lexx stood and said, "Turn around."

Lexx did so and Leif grabbed the waist band of his speedo and pulled it half way down his butt.

"We need to show him some crack and see if he's interested." Leif said. "You entertain him while I get the tea."

Leif went into the kitchen and a moment later, Lexx heard the gate between the two properties opening. Lincoln walked through and said, "Oh, hi, Lexx. I didn't know you were here, too."

Lexx looked Lincoln over. He was somehow even more handsome now he was standing up close. He had broad shoulders and very large well defined arms. He was wearing an old pair of shorts and a t-shirt and they were both drenched with sweat. The t-shirt clung to his body and defined his muscular chest and the wet shorts showed a nice bulge at the crotch. Lexx thought fitness stars wish they had his older brother's body.

"Come on over and have a seat, bro." Lexx said.

He turned his back and walked over to the shady side of the patio, then looked over his shoulder. Lincoln's eyes were glued to his butt and when Lexx turned around, Lincoln looked down at the ground.

Just then, Leif walked out carrying a tray with a pitcher of tea and glasses. Also on the tray was an icy bottle of Stoli and 3 shot glasses.

"Here's the tea" he said, "And a bonus. We keep the Stoli in the underground freezer so it's ice cold. You know how lazy Dad was over hiding his alcohol.""Yeah. I remember when you guys were 4, I accidentally found a beer can near Bun-Bun's playroom." he laughed. "Aren't you a little young to be drinking."

"Lincoln, you don't tell Mom and Dad and we won't tell Ronnie Anne that you give Bun-Bun all her used makeup." said Lexx.

"How did you know bout that?" he asked.

"Oh we have our sources." They said in unison. He missed that sweet sound.

Lincoln had sat down at the table and when Leif put the tray down, he saw him steal a glance at the well packed crotch of his suit.

He poured a glass of tea for each of them and then a shot of liquor each. He and Lexx took seats facing Lincoln, away from the table so that they were on full view.

Lincoln downed his shot of vodka and waited for his younger siblings to do likewise before picking up his tea. He looked them both up and down, his gaze lingering on their long legs, their hairless chests and their bulging crotches.

"You guys sure have grown." he said. "So still shooting for the enemy?"

"Come on Linc. Umich is one of the best colleges in the world." Lexx replied.

"Yeah." Lincoln said. "I guess I shouldn't be too mad. After all with Mom and Dad's salaries back then, I'm amazed that all of us were able to go to college."

"Yeah those were the days. Remember when you broke Luke's guitar?" asked Leif.

"Oh yeah! I swear Dad was going to call the military!" Lincoln laughed. It was a very dark day at the Loud house.

"So Lincoln, how's your marriage with Ronnie Anne?" asked Lexx.

"It's going great. I mean she's sometimes a bitch but I can tell she loves me and I'm going to be the best dad ever. I'm just not having 11 kids!" They all laughed. "But it is a pity that while she's pregnant we can't have sex. I missed kissing those lovely Latin orbs. I don't know if you guys know this but before Ronnie Anne and me became an item I used to be such a man-whore! Having like 10 girls in one week. I'm sure you guys don't know what's that like." Leif and Lexx gave each other grins. Their twin telepathy saying 'Oh we do but not with girls'

"I'd give anything for a good fuck right now." Lincoln said softly. Unbeknownst to him, his youngster brothers heard him.

Leif looked at Lexx and they both smiled, then Leif poured them each another shot of vodka.

"Here's to being a future father." Leif said, toasting, and they all chugged their shot.

"It's hotter than a bitch, today." Lincoln said.

"Let's get in the pool, then, and cool you off, bro." Lexx replied and he and Leif both ran to the edge and jumped in.

When they surfaced, Lincoln was standing at the pool's edge.

"I don't have my suit." he said.

Leif and Lexx reached under the water and they both came up with their suits in their hands.

"We're all boys and brothers, we can skinny dip." Lexx said and they both threw their trunks to the opposite side of the pool. Lincoln remembered changing both of their diapers.

"Okay, if you think it's alright." Lincoln said.

"We do it all the time, no one can see." Leif said.

Lincoln stood at the edge for a moment, and then he skinned his t-shirt up over his head. Leif and Lexx almost drooled at the creature in front of them. 2 thickly muscled biceps, thick pecs with pert nipples, the most shredded set of abs, and a back carved from granite.

"I think he has the same physique as Zeb Atlas."

"I know. Very nice." Lexx whispered.

Lincoln unbuttoned his shorts and let them drop. He was wearing a skimpy pair of briefs and he bent over and pulled them down, then stood back up. His cock was a fat one, hanging down 7 inches over a big hairy ball sack.

"Now that looks promising." Leif whispered back.

Lincoln dove into the pool and came up beside Leif and Lexx.

"Damn, this feels good. You guys know how to make your brother feel great." he said.

"That's the idea. You're family and I bet you feel really good." Leif said.

He splashed water at Lexx and soon there was a full fledged water fight underway. While Lexx and Lincoln splashed, Leif dove underwater to check out the equipment. Lincoln cock and balls floated in front of him, swaying with the currents. Leif swam over to him and slipped between his legs, surfacing behind him. He wrapped his arms around him, his chest against his back and his cock against Lincoln beefy ass cheeks.

"Get him." he told Lexx and Lexx splashed them both till they begged for mercy.

Then Lexx sank underwater and when Leif released Lincoln, Lexx surfaced in front of him. He hooked his heels over Lincoln's shoulder and floated in front of him on his back. Both Leif and Lexx had nice sized cocks, around 8 inches when erect. Lexx's cock was well on the way to hardness and they both saw Lincoln check out the meat floating in front of him. Leif swam back so that he was behind Lincoln again and looked over his shoulder, his own half hard dick resting against Lincoln's ass crack.

"You're getting a hard on, you pervert." he said to Lexx.

"It's the water and the sun." Lexx replied. "You're probably getting hard yourself."

Lincoln was looking uncomfortable so Lexx swam over to the edge of the pool and climbed out. Leif saw Lincoln watching him, his eyes glued to Lexx's ass as clambered out of the pool. Leif swam over and climbed out and sat on the edge beside Lexx. Both of them now had fully hard cocks standing up from their laps. Lincoln floated over and stood in the water in front of them.

Leif looked down into the pool and said, "Lincoln, it looks like your cock is hard, too."

"Yeah, the water and the sun." he said.

"Well, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. It happens all the time when we skinny dip. Come on up here and sit by us."

Lincoln hesitated, then climbed out of the pool and sat between Leif and Lexx. His erection was bigger and thicker than either of his brothes', at least twelve inches of dusky meat. Thick veins ran under the taut skin and a broad flange flared out from the fat head. His big ball sack, just as dark complected, cradled a pair of fat nuts. Lexx and Leif's mouths nearly death.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Lexx whispered to Leif.

"I know! He's bigger than any guy we've ever done!" Leif whispered

"You've got a really big cock." Lexx said. "How big is it?" Leif punched him in the back.

"It was 12 inches the last time I measured." Lincoln said. "Ronnie Anne had a hard time swallowing it."

"Who wouldn't?" Leif said. "I bet anyone would want to try and swallow you."

Lincoln smiled and said, "Yeah, but I don't know any of them."

"Let's have another shot." Lexx said and jumped up. He walked over to the table and Leif and Lincoln rose to follow him, their hard cocks swaying in front of them.

They all downed their shots and then Leif said, "Hey, I know a game we can play."

"What's the game?" Lincoln asked.

"It's kind of a guessing game. Lay down on the chaise." he replied.

Lincoln lay down, looking sort of dubious but with his big erection still standing tall.

"Okay, Lexx is going to cover your eyes and then we'll start the game."

Lexx went around to the head of the chaise and used his hands to cover Lincoln's eyes and Leif went into the kitchen. When he came out he carried a small can of shortening. He pried the lid off, scooped up several fingers worth and worked it up his ass hole.

He straddled Lincoln's hips on the chaise and then he asked, "Are you ready to start the game?"

"Go for it." Lincoln replied.

Leif reached down between his legs, grasped Lincoln's massive cock so that it stood upright and lowered his ass hole onto it, all in a matter of seconds.

Lincoln's whole body bucked as he tried to get up but Leif's weight kept him pinned to the chaise.

"OOOOHHHH!" Leif exclaimed as he tried to hold back the pain that was entering him

Lexx removed his hands from his eyes and Leif said, "Okay, guess where your cock is."

Lincoln said, "Let me up. You can't do this. What are you guys thinking?"

"I'm thinking your cock feels pretty good and you should relax." Leif said. "Doesn't it feel good inside of my ass?"

"That's not the point. What if Mom and Dad find out? What if Ronnie Anne finds out, for that matter?"

"Nobody's ever going to know but us." Leif said. "You know you want to fuck my ass."

"And mine, too." Lexx said.

"But you're my...little brothers! That's so sick!" Lincoln protested.

"Lincoln, you're the hottest guy we've ever seen and your ass is ours!" said Leif.

"And you said you'd do anything for a fuck, did you not?" asked Lexx.

"You heard that?" he asked.

"Yep." said Leif. "We have super hearing!"

Lincoln lay on the chaise as Leif moved his ass around causing the hard cock inside of him to rub against his ass walls. He felt more stretched and filled that any other cock that's been in him.

"Well you guys are 18. And no one will ever know?"

"Si." Lexx said. "Now, come on and fuck us."

Lincoln thought for a moment and then seemed to relax.

"You are both a couple of hot little fuckers and I've got to admit it crossed my mind that I'd like to stick my dick in my own brothers' asses."

"And now you are." Leif said.

He started to ride up and down Lincoln's big fuck stick, his cock bouncing in front of him. Leif rubbed his hands across Lincoln's Herculean body.

"You need to try this." Leif said to Lexx. "It's the perfect size for ass fucking."

Lexx grabbed the can of lube and greased his hole as Leif eased his ass hole off of the massive dick. Then, Lexx took his place and said to Lincoln, "Hold it up so I can sit on it."

Lincoln held his cock by the base and watched as Lexx's tight hole gobbled up his cock.

"Goddamn, that feels good." Lexx said. "I bet you're a dynamite fucker."

He rode up and down on the hard dick while Lincoln laid back and watched. In the meantime, Leif pulled the big double chaise out of the corner and then pulled the big foam float out of the pool. He laid the float crossways on the chaise and said, "Okay, Lexx, let him up."

Lexx eased his tight hole off of the big glistening dick, which looked even bigger, and came over to where Leif stood. Leif laid face down on the double chaise with the float under his hips so that his ass was in the air, open and exposed. Lexx, understanding, lay down beside him in the same position.

"Okay, big bro, you've got two hungry fuck holes waiting for you and they both need some of that big dick." Leif said.

Lincoln rose from his lounge and walked over to where the twins lay. His cock was standing straight up against his belly and clear fluid was leaking out of his piss hole. There were two perfect asses spread before him, the rounded buns defined by the tan lines on their hips, so that the hot butts were snow white. From where he stood he could see their little tight holes winking at him.

He climbed on his knees between Leif's legs and lined his cock head up with Leif's little pucker. His wide cock head spread Leif's hole wide before popping through his tight ass ring and then he pressed forward until the full length of his fat cock was buried in Leif's hot guts.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about. Pound my hole with that giant meat." Leif said.

Lincoln started to fuck him, his cock sliding in and out while Lexx watched.

"Man, that's a good looking dick." he said and Leif said, "Fuck me harder!"

He started to slam his cock in and out of Leif's fuck chute while he reached over and fingered Lexx's tightly puckered ass hole.

"I want to fuck this little hole again, too, before I cum." Lincoln said as he finger fucked him.

"It's all yours, big bro. Fuck your little brother till it hurts." Lexx said.

Lincoln eased his big hard cock out of Leif's ass and climbed over their legs so that he was now between Lexx's legs. Leif sat up and reached down and spread Lexx's cheeks so that his tiny hole was exposed and Lincoln poised his flared cock head at the opening.

Lexx sighed as the thick meat sank into him and Leif said, "You ought to see this. His cock looks beautiful in your ass."

Lincoln began to fuck Lexx's ass while Leif watched, then Leif climbed behind them so he could look through both pairs of legs. He grabbed Lincoln's big nut sack and pulled it to the side so that he could watch the huge dick sliding in and out of his twin brother's hole.

"Do you like what you see?" Lincoln asked.

"It's better than porn." Leif said. "I can see your giant cock stretching his hole, your big nuts swinging and your little ass hole puckering. I wish I had a movie of this."

Lincoln liked having his balls played with and he began to pound his cock harder into Lexx's ass.

"My turn." Leif said, lying back down on the chaise. "I want some more of that cock before you shoot your wad."

Over the next hour, Lincoln alternated his cock in each hole. Whenever he'd get close to cumming, he'd pull his cock out and move to the other ass. Sweat streamed off of all three of them and it seemed the longer Lincoln fucked the less inclined he was to shoot his load. His swollen balls ached as they slammed against the boy's asses. It seemed that neither boy wanted it to end, either, begging him to fuck their hole over and over. Both boys were getting the fucking of their lives, the big vein covered cock thrilling their tender holes as it slid in and out.

"Which one of us are you going to shoot your load in?" Lexx asked.

"I'd like to shoot it in a mouth instead of an ass, so I can watch you swallow my cum." Lincoln said.

"We can do that." Leif said. "Pull your cock out of me."

Lincoln eased his cock out of Leif's well fucked hole and the boys stood up. They arranged Lincoln on his back and used a towel to clean up most of the grease coating his dick, and then they lay down on either side of him with their heads at the level of his cock.

"Be sure to let us know when you feel like you're ready to cum." Leif said.

He grasped the fat cock around the base and popped the plum like head into his hot mouth. Lexx, meanwhile, began to tongue and suck at Lincoln's juicy ball sack and shaft while fingering his tightly puckered hairy ass hole.

Lincoln watched as both twins labored over his meat with their mouths and in what seemed like only a minute or two he felt the hot liquid in his balls begin to boil over.

"I'm going to shoot it!" he cried.

Leif and Lexx glued their lips together around Lincoln's rigid cock head, mouth to mouth. The first big splash of cum squirted out of his piss hole, then 5 or 6 hot squirts just as large followed, Lincoln's body arching up off of the lounge.

When the big cock stopped cumming, Leif and Lexx raised their heads simultaneously and opened their mouths so that Lincoln could see his pearly juice coating their tongues and teeth. Then they kissed, making sure that he could see them swapping his hot load back and forth in their mouths before swallowing his man juice. They showed him their now empty mouths and stuck out their tongues so that he could see that his entire load had been swallowed.

"Your cum is delicious." Lexx said. "You taste like cocoanut."

Lincoln was gasping for breath.

"I'm glad you liked it." he said. "You guys are fantastic."

They lay together for a few more minutes, Leif and Lexx taking turns sucking the last few drops of cum out of the diminishing organ.

"Well guys," Lincoln said, "Time for me to get back to my yard work before Ronnie Anne gets home."

He got up from the lounge and the boys watched him slip back into his clothes, then they escorted him to the gate in the fence.

"Do you think we could do something like this again sometime?" Lincoln asked.

Leif grasped his fat cock through his shorts and said, "Anytime this big bruiser is hard. Is that soon enough, big bro?"

Lexx ran his hand over Lincoln's bugg meaty ass and lodged his fingers between his full cheeks.

"Do you like getting blown? I'd love to spend a couple of hours sucking that gorgeous cock and see how many loads of your delicious cum I could eat." he said.

"And I'd like to spend a couple of hours with your fat cock pounding my hole non-stop." Leif said. "Your balls are going to permanently read "empty" from now on, if you want them to."

Lincoln's cock was already starting to grow under Leif's hand as he pulled away to leave.

"You guys will definitely be getting as much of my cock as you can handle in the future." he said as he passed through the gate into his own yard. "But when Ronnie Anne has our kid, I don't know if we can do it as often."

"Fine we'll work something out." said Lexx.

Leif and Lexx went back to the lounge and lay down side by side.

"Who would have guessed that our big bro has such a great dick? And that he likes to fuck ass." Lexx said.

"That really worked out well." Leif replied. He sat staring into space and then he said, "I just thought of what our summer project will be. I need a pencil and paper."

He got up, went into the kitchen and came back clutching the items.

"Okay," he told Lexx, "we're going to seduce as many straight guys as we can this summer. Who should be first?"

They sat thinking for a few moments and then Lexx said, "How about the mailman?"

"You mean the black guy?"

"Yeah, he looks like he's got a hot body and he shows a big bulge. Besides, with all the walking he does, he's bound to have a hot looking ass."

"Good, who next?" Leif asked.

After a moment Leif said, "How about our pool guy? He's Mexican and he looks like he's around 50. He's got a big bushy mustache and you can see a lot of hair growing up out of his shirt collar. He looks like he's got a hot body, too. The last time he was here I was laying out here while he worked. I had on sunglasses so he didn't know I was watching him. He kept stealing little peeks at me the whole time and I swear the bulge in his pants doubled in size. I almost put the moves on him right then."

"That one is a definite, then." Lexx said.

After a few more minutes Lexx said, "I've got one but you may not agree."

"Who?" Leif asked

"How about dad?" Lexx said.

"Eewwww! DAD!?" Leif asked surprised. "I was fine with Lincoln but Dad?!" He sat thinking for a few minutes and then he said, "Well, he does have an enormous dick."

"You've seen it?" Lexx asked. "Alright, you have to tell."

"Well, a couple of months ago I got up in the middle of the night to pee. Dad's door was cracked open and I could see he had the TV on. Mom was visiting family in Florida so he had the room to himself. I peeped through the crack. He was watching some porn flick with the sound turned down and was lying on the bed naked and beating his cock."

"God, that sounds hot!" Lexx said. "And he's got a big one?"

"He was using both hands just to stroke the shaft." Leif said.

Lexx made his hands into fists and put one on top of the other and then said, "Damn, I've got to see that monster. Lincoln was 12 inches. How big you think Dad is?"

"Probably 14, 15 inches." said Leif. "The funny thing was, I was beating off, too, watching him and just before he shot his load he looked over at the door like he knew I was there. I squirted all over the wall and then ran to the bathroom. When I came back up the hall, his door was closed. Then, the next morning, the cum on the wall had been wiped up. When we came into the kitchen he didn't say anything except, 'How did you sleep, Leif?'"

"Okay, that's my special project. I always thought Dad was hot, anyway." Lexx

"He is hot." Leif replied. "What about that tutor?"

"Who?" asked Lexx.

"Hugh. The British tutor we had last summer. I heard he's living in Ann Arbor." said Leif. "And damn is he hot! Not as hot as say Lincoln but still he's a straight up fuckboy."

"Mmm you're right. He may not be as buff as Lincoln but damn I'd sure love to take it from him." said Leif.

"I also bet he wants to get fucked." Leif said. "Okay, I'll work on that one. That's a good start, we can add to the list as we go along."

The two of them lay there for a while longer, enjoying the sun, listening to the lawn mower.

Leif got up and slipped into his swim suit.

"Where are you going?" Lexx asked.

"I'm going to take Lincoln another glass of tea and see if I can get him to suck my dick before Ronnie Anne gets home." Leif replied.

"I bet he won't do it." Lexx said.

"Okay, then, it's a bet. If I lose, then you have to suck me off."

"And if I lose, then you have to blow me." Lexx said, laughing. "It sounds like we both win on this one."

Lexx started to get up from the lounge but Leif said, "Wait, lay down on your belly."

Lexx did as instructed and Leif looked at the firm hairless butt in front of him.

"Oh, hell yeah." Leif said. "Stay just like that. It's almost time for Mom and Dad to get home from work. You stay like that and when they come out, tell them you were trying to get rid of your tan lines and fell asleep. If they ask about me, tell them I took Lincoln some tea and a snack."

He came over and stood beside Lexx and ran his hand over his smooth bare butt.

"If Dad doesn't want to get his dick in this, I'm going to think he's a dead man." he said. "Tell me everything when I get back."

He walked over to the gate and slipped through into the Lincoln's back yard. Lexx lay on the chaise, dozing in the sun, and soon he heard the front door open and close inside their house.

**THE END**


End file.
